


Compartments

by DesertVixen



Category: Baby-Sitters Club - Ann M. Martin
Genre: Gen, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 14:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2853398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life is like a closet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Compartments

**Author's Note:**

  * For [knitstormmcknittingplan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitstormmcknittingplan/gifts).



Stacey had finally realized the only way to keep her sanity was to compartmentalize her life. 

It had taken until her junior year, but Stacey had finally come up with a way to keep everyone happy – including herself.

Accepting that she wasn’t responsible for everyone else’s happiness, and understanding all the parts of her life didn’t have to touch each other all the time had made a huge difference.

Especially her parents – that one had been the hardest for Stacey to really understand.

It wasn’t much different from organizing a closet, really.

And she definitely knew how to do that.

**Author's Note:**

> This was part of an early draft for your story that cried out to become a drabble in its own right. Enjoy!


End file.
